


you make my heart explode like fireworks

by ppangjuseyo



Series: spoons and small pumpkins [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Sparklers, soft, teen soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppangjuseyo/pseuds/ppangjuseyo
Summary: Jihoon wants to see the pretty exploding lights to celebrate the new year. But he injured his leg the day before and now he’s stuck at home. He wishes someone would take him away from his room and see the pretty lights with him. Soonyoung sees him pouting and sulking in bed.So Soonyoung, the great Soonyoung, makes his wishes come true.





	you make my heart explode like fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be published on the first week of January to celebrate the New Year lol. Soonhoon are 13 year olds here.

“Hyung…?” Soonyoung perks up from his sleepy state when he heard a small voice call him. They’re lying side by side in Jihoon’s single bed, arms tangled and faces inches away from each other. Soonyoung was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere when Jihoon called him.

“Do you hear that?” Soonyoung opens his half-lidded eyes fully and blinks at the small pumpkin beside him. Jihoon sits up from the bed, eyes unfocused and hair a ruffled mess. Soonyoung sits up after him, suppressing a yawn. His hand reached over to pat and smooth down the younger’s messy hair.

“Hear what, pumpkin?” Soonyoung’s hands went down to cup Jihoon’s face, he used his sleeves to wipe and rub on Jihoon’s cheeks. Jihoon surprisingly lets Soonyoung rub his floofy cheeks, his eyes staring right at Soonyoung’s.

“The other kids,” Jihoon’s voice is muffled, Soonyoung is squishing his cheeks together, making his lips turn into a pout. Soonyoung raised his eyebrow at Jihoon.

“What about them?”

“They’re all going to the beach to see the pretty lights!” Jihoon whined. He pushed away Soonyoung’s hands and flopped back down the bed, burying his face in a pillow.

“Well if you didn’t climb that tree yesterday and broke your leg, you would have been walking with them,” Soonyoung pointed out the window. “To see the pretty lights.”

Jihoon groaned and raised his head, directing a glare to his hyung.

“But still! Can’t you like, carry me on your back or something? It’s just a few minutes’ walk anyways!” Jihoon said to a yawning Soonyoung.

“Nope. I’m tired, pumpkin. Let’s just go to sleep, yeah? You need to rest, too, so you can heal up fast and then we’ll go see the pretty lights.” Soonyoung softly said to the small pumpkin. Jihoon really wanted to see the pretty lights but his hyung is tired and yes, he really does need to heal up quickly since they’ll be going on a family vacation with his Spoonie next month!

“Okay,” Jihoon pouted and lied down next to a sleepy Soonyoung. “We’ll see the pretty lights next time.” Jihoon flashed a smile and ran his hands through Soonyoung’s hair.

“Go to sleep hyungie, Jihoonie will stay here with you.” Soonyoung nodded and snuggled closer to Jihoon, wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist. Jihoon giggled, his hyung’s hair tickling his chin. Jihoon began humming Soonyoung’s favourite song while running a hand in his soft locks.

A fewhours passed like that, the two not letting go of each other, a peaceful atmosphere surrounding them. Jihoon continued humming and caressing Soonyoung’s face until he, too, eventually fell asleep. Soonyoung tucked safely on his side.

-x-

The clock reads 11:00PM when Soonyoung rolled out of the bed. He looked back at a sleeping Jihoon, his full cheeks tucked safely underneath his blue blanket. Soonyoung walked back near the bed and checked Jihoon’s injured leg, making sure it’s cushioned between pillows just like how Jihoon showed him earlier.

“I’ll be back in a bit, Pumpkin. Sleep tight, Spoonyoungie will bring you the pretty lights.” Soonyoung left a kiss on Jihoon’s temple, running his hand through the younger boy’s hair once before leaving the room.

“Soonyoung-hyung…”

-x-

Soonyoung saw Jihoon’s parents talking in the living room, the TV turned on and serving as background noise. Not wanting to make a sound, he stood on his tippy toes. He was a few steps away from the door when he heard his name being called.

“Soonyoung, honey,” Soonyoung let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He straightened his back and slowly turned to Jihoon’s mother with a nervous smile.

“Yes…?”

“Where are you going at this hour? Did Jihoon asked you to get something? Mom can get it for him honey, you can go back to sleep,” Jihoon’s mom said with a small smile. She was cooking and entertaining guests all day, Soonyoung can see the tiredness in her face even though she’s smiling.

“You can go back to bed, son, we’ll get whatever you need.” Jihoon’s dad reached for mom’s hand. Holding it tightly in his, as if saying she did well today and that she needs to rest and let him do the work that’s still need to be done.

Soonyoung shook his head no. “I can go. Jihoonie didn’t ask me anything, he’s asleep in his room. All tucked safely under the blankets.”

“Then what do you need, honey? Do you want to go back home?”

“Oh no, no! I wanted to surprise Jihoonie,” Soonyoung hurriedly went beside Jihoon’s parents and whispered his plans.

“Oh, that’s lovely, Soonyoung! But Dad will go with you to the store, it’s dark and scary outside. And you have to be safe,” Soonyoung giddily took Jihoon’s dad’s hand and pulled him up from his seat. Excitement written on his face.

“We’ll be safe!”

-x-

“Pumpkin…” Soonyoung shook the sleeping boy’s shoulder. Jihoon groaned and slapped his hands away, he cracked open an eye and huffed at his hyung.

“Noooo!” Jihoon covered himself with his blanket and turned his back to Soonyoung. He plans to ignore his hyung until he goes away but Soonyoung is persistent.

“Oh, come on! What is it, hyung? Can’t it wait for tomorrow?” Jihoon whined, throwing his pillow in Soonyoung’s direction in annoyance.

“Nope,” Soonyoung helped the younger boy sit up properly, making sure not to bump on the boy’s injured leg.

“Let’s go! I’ll carry you on my back,” Jihoon lazily wrapped his arm around Soonyoung’s neck. Soonyoung carefully held Jihoon’s thighs, making sure the younger’s grip on him is tight before slowly standing up.

“Is your leg okay?” Jihoon leaned his head in Soonyoung’s shoulder. He nodded.

Soonyoung carefully walked down the stairs and into the backdoor of the house. He asked Jihoon to push open the door for him.

“Pumpkin, look!” Jihoon raised his head from Soonyoung’s shoulder and followed what Soonyoung is looking at.

Jihoon was greeted with the night sky littered with the glittering stars. Jihoon let out a small wow, his eyes travelling across the sky soaking in the beauty presented in front of him.

Soonyoung chuckled, “You like it? I was planning on taking you somewhere else so you can see the stars better but we really can’t go far at this time of the night. Your backyard has a good view of the sky, too, so I guess, this is plan b?” Jihoon’s eyes fell on the back of Soonyoung’s head.

“Thank you, Soonie-hyung. Thank you so much!” Jihoon hugged Soonyoung, throwing their balance off. Luckily, Soonyoung recovered instantly. He laughed at the younger’s reaction, reaching out a hand and patting Jihoon’s hair.

“You haven’t even seen the real surprise yet, Pumpkin,” Jihoon loosened his hold on Soonyoung. “It’s not the surprise yet?”

“Yeah. Look around you, Pumpkin.” Jihoon looked up and let out a gasp.

Their garden is decorated in fairy lights, making the atmosphere magical. Jihoon loved the lights, he felt a tear escape his eyes. “Soonie… you’re the best.” Jihoon sniffed, hugging his hyung again.

“Aww, baby. Don’t cry!” Soonyoung walked to the chair in the middle, carefully setting the younger down. Jihoon is still letting out tears of happiness, he can’t believe his hyung did this all for him.

“Don’t cry, Pumpkin. We’re here to see the pretty lights! You wanted to see the pretty lights, right? Come on, lift your head up.” Jihoon sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his hand. Soonyoung laughed at the cuteness, he lifted his shirt and gently wiped Jihoon’s tears.

“There, you look prettier when you smile. So smile now, hmm? I made this surprise so you can smile and it’s doing the opposite but don’t worry! I have one more surprise that will surely make you smile,” Jihoon followed Soonyoung’s movement. His hyung took a few from the paper bag that was leaning on the backdoor’s frame.

“Sparklers!” Soonyoung yelled excitedly. Jihoon laughed and made grabby hands at Soonyoung. His smile wide and reaching his eyes making Soonyoung return the smile in the same intensity.

“Told you it’ll make you smile.” Jihoon nodded and carefully held the sparkler in his hand.

Soonyoung lit his and Jihoon’s sparklers with the help of Jihoon’s dad. Jihoon’s mom stayed a few feet away filming all the fun.

Jihoon and Soonyoung spent the next few hours having fun in the Lees’ backyard, surrounded with fairy lights and the bursts of colours from the sparklers. The stars blinking above them, watching them make one of their best memories.

That night, the sparklers aren’t the only ones that lit up. One of two hearts also lit up with adoration, awe, and maybe even love.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and bookmarks are greatly appreciated ^^
> 
> \- you can shout and curse at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/ppangjuseyo) please DM me if you want to be friends~  
> \- you can ask me anything on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ppangjuseyo)


End file.
